Bloopers on the Yellow Brick Road
by Gotham317
Summary: Bloopers and outtakes on Legends of Oz Dorothy's Return.


**Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, Bloopers on the Yellow Brick Road**

Outtake 1

Lion: Can it, rust bucket!

Tin Man: Oh, how dare you!

Lion: Oh, I'll show you how! C'mon, funnel head! Let's go!

Scarecrow groaned and rolled his eyes, as he walked over to break up the squabble. Lion started shaking Tin Man's funnel hat and head, making a clanking noise.

Lion: Clang, clang, clang! Anybody in here?

Suddenly, Lion accidently yanked Tin Man's head right off his tin body.

Tin Man: _(girl-like squeal)_ You ripped my head off! Why'd you rip my head off? Give me back my head!

Lion: Make me, metal mouth!

Poor Tin Man tried to grab his head as Lion mockingly dangled it over him. Until Scarecrow managed to grab Tin Man's head out from Lion's grip.

Scarecrow: Give me that! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Lion: Aw, come on. I thought it was funny.

Outtake 2

Jester: I. Can't. Take. This. Off-Aah!

The last costume he ripped off revealed the Jester in a ballerina costume. Glinda giggled like a school girl.

Jester:Ok, why am I in a ballerina costume? Where are my jester costumes?

Take 2

Jester: My wicked sister did this to me with one of her…funny…little…spells!

But as he finished his last word, he ripped off the last jester costume, but instead of wearing his casual purple and black costume, Jester was in his red-polka dotted underpants. Glinda gave a light squeal.

Jester: What? _(looks down at himself)_ Aaaaah! This isn't funny!

He put his hands in front of his underpants to shield himself, while people off screen are laughing.

Jester: Get me my wardrobe! Where's my wardrobe?

Outtake 3

After eating so much candy in the Candy County, Dorothy begins to feel a stomachache.

Dorothy: _(groans) _I think I ate too much.

Wiser: There is an old saying, too much candy will make you sick.

Then, Wiser lets out the loudest belch you ever heard.

Dorothy: _(disgusted)_ Wiser!

Wiser: Oh! Excuse me, that was too loud, wasn't it? You should be lucky the sound didn't come from my hind quarters-Oops! Sorry. I'm still giving you too much information.

Toto starts making hiccupping sounds.

Dorothy: Oh Toto, you have the hiccups.

Outtake 4

Marshall Mallow: Marshall Shallow, Second in Command of the-

Wiser: Pardon my interruption, but you said shallow, not mallow.

Marshall: I said that? Oh dear. Sorry, that was my mistake. We'll have to do it again.

Take 2

Marshall Mallow: Marshall Barrow, Second in Command of the Garrison-

Dorothy: Excuse me, but you said barrow.

Marshall: What? Ugh! This is the second time I pronounce my name wrong. Can we please try this one more time?

Take 3

Marshall Mallow: Marshall Jell-O, Second in Command of the Garrison at Candy County…what? Why are you all laughing?

People off camera are laughing, Dorothy giggles and Wiser snickers. Marshall sighs, then face palms. He had pronounced his name wrong, for the third time.

Outtake 5

Scarecrow: RUN!

Lion: Run!? That's the plan-WHOOPS!

Lion suddenly trips on his tail and falls down, taking Scarecrow and Tin Man's head with him. The Monkeys stopped flying and see what has happened, then they burst out laughing.

Outtake 6

China Princess: Bow to me.

Dorothy and Marshall bowed low to the princess.

China Princess: Lower.

Dorothy loses her balance as she bows too low and falls off camera. Marshall helps her to her feet.

China Princess: I guess that bow was too low.

Outtake 7

Scarecrow: I have a brilliant plan!

Lion: Do you want me to maul those monkeys, mash 'em, murder 'em, massacre 'em? Tie their tails into knots? Yank their teeth out and use them for toothpicks? Pulverize 'em? Paralyze 'em?

Scarecrow and Tin Man didn't respond, they just stared at Lion, non-plussed.

Tin Man: I find it disgusting to rip out winged monkeys' teeth and use them for toothpicks.

Scarecrow: Agreed.

Outtake 8

Jester: As puppets, they still act like people, when I want them to. Dance!

But the puppets don't come out of their cubbies, nor do the doors open for them.

Jester: Huh? What's going on? I said dance!

But still, the puppets won't dance. The Jester slaps his scepter on his palm, trying to get it to work.

Jester: Oh, come on! What's wrong with this thing? Why isn't it working? Why aren't they dancing?

Lion attempts to quiet down his snickering as Scarecrow gives a perplexed expression.

Tin Man: Maybe they don't want to dance for you. Dancing is very personal.

Jester: Shut up! I'm trying to pull their strings here!

Outtake 9

The Appraiser inspects the Gale house porch.

Appraiser: Cracked concrete footing...

He pushes a support beam to make it look like it will fall, but a large piece of wood gives way and hits the Appraiser right on his head. The Appraiser holds his head in pain.

Appraiser: Oh, jeez! Medic! Nurse! Where's the doctor?

Outtake 10

Tin Man: _(dramatically) _I can only imagine how you must feel. Trapped alone in a giant rainbow, surrounded by colors of different kind, alone with your little dog, so scared you don't know what's going to happen next...

Lion: Tin Man...

Tin Man: And how we missed you so much, for such long, painful, lonely, sad years without you.

Lion: _(agitated) _Tin Man...

Tin Man: It must be just...*sobs*...horrible!

He grabbed hold of Lion, sobbing dramatically on his shoulder, as Lion grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Lion: Can you stop already? You're embarrassing yourself!

Tin Man: But I never had emotions before. I just want to try them all out.

Director: Cut!

Outtake 11

Tin Man: Sudden severe disappointment.

Some flying monkeys are holding up a big brown sack to catch Scarecrow, Lion, and Tin Man, all whom are flying right towards the camera and BAM! The three accidently topple onto the camera. Lion's face is smushed against the camera, then he slowly slides down off the camera, groaning.

Outtake 12

China Princess: **You're princess adooooores...*coughs*...you're princess adoooores...*coughs*...you're princess adooores...*coughs*...you're princess adores you, too! ***Coughs, coughs* _(speaks) _I don't know what's wrong with my voice today. I'm croaking like a frog! Could someone get me a glass of water?

Outtake 13

The Jester unties Lion and sends him spinning wildly into a cage, but the minute Lion hits the cage, it topples backwards with Lion in it. Then, the Jester unties Tin Man and sends him spinning wildly towards a tank of water, but he accidently crashes into the glass tank and water pours out. Next, the Jester unties the Scarecrow and sends him spinning wildly on a spinning wheel used for knife throwing, but the sudden force of Scarecrow knocks the backwards. All three contraptions are a mess, but the Jester still thinks its amusing.

Jester: Ha, ha, ha, ha! _(at cameraman) _What? Oh, come on! It's funny.

Director: Cut! We need to clean this up!

Outtake 14

Dorothy is singing When the World while standing on a grassy hilltop overlooking Kansas.

Dorothy: **But I'm just so small, w****hat can I do at all...**

Just then, her cellphone rings and the record scratches to stop the song.

Dorothy: Oops. Sorry. _(turns off cellphone)_ Nice way to end a song, right?


End file.
